And She Might Just Leave You Torn
by Sakura.x.Blossom
Summary: He caught sight of her and froze, both eyes widening in disbelief. KakashiOC. Song-fic.


**And She Just Might Leave You Torn**

**Title:** And She Just Might Leave You Torn

**Author:** **Sakura.x.Blossom**'s Twisted Imagination.

**Pairing:** KakashixOC

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Kissing, Lust, Drinking. Need I say more?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Naruto!_, would I really be sitting here, typing up stories on my old Macintosh? I think you know the answer to that.

**Summary:** He caught sight of her and froze, both eyes widening in disbelief. KakashiOC. Song-fic.

**Song:** Rooftops and Invitations, _Dashboard Confessional._

_The first time you looked_

_At her curves you were hooked_

_And the glances you took_

_Took hold of you_

_And demanded that you stay_

Kakashi leaned against a Sakura tree, trying to become invisible. Honestly, he hated festivals and would rather be at home, secretly reading his _Icha Icha_ novel. It was very engrossing. But Sarutobi-sama had threatened to set him up with a, no doubt very _nice_ but still very irritating, girl if he stayed in his apartment for this Sakura Festival.

At least Nyoko was here... somewhere...

He caught sight of her and froze, both eyes widening in disbelief. She was grinning like a fox, red hair unbound and spilling down to her – _wondrous_ - waist. He'd never noticed that her hair was so long and so... _shiny_.

And her _kimono_! Dear Kami and the Heavens above! It was black with red edging and a white flower down at the hem. The kimono highlighted – _sensual but no he mustn't think that_ - curves that were normally hidden underneath her cloak.

Just as soon as his eyes had widened, they narrowed. There was someone – _a man who would very soon feel wrath_ – talking to her. He had no idea who the guy was, even though he looked familiar, but he would _die_.

Then gold eyes turned on him and glittered happily and she waved, calling him over. "Kakashi!"

Kakashi realised his hiding-spot had been found and, grudgingly, went over to join her.

Nyoko grinned up at him, eyes dancing in the light from the torches. "I was just talking to Genma."

Oh yes. Genma. The man who would _die_ for looking at his – _when had Nyoko become his? He wondered_ - Nyoko. Kakashi's eye glinted rather dangerously at the senbon-sucking man.

"Genma," he said, coldly, "What a coincidence."

Genma laughed nervously. "We were just talking about... um... You know what, Nyoko, I have to go and uh... catch up with that brunette over there. Excuse me." With a last quick wink at Nyoko, he hastily got lost in the crowd.

She frowned for a moment but shrugged and looked up at Kakashi again, beaming. "It's fun here, isn't it?" She said and he could smell sake on her breath.

He scowled at the thought that Genma was getting her drunk and held her upper arm, frowning. "Nyoko... Have you been drinking?" He asked sharply.

"A... A little." She hiccupped, before giving him a mock glare. "I got it myself, _okaa-san_."

His grip tightened slightly, scowl deepening. "That's it, I'm taking you home."

"Grah! You're no fun!" Nyoko exclaimed as he pushed her through the crowds, though she didn't try and stop him.

_She leads you up_

_Points out skylines and stars_

_Steeplechases and bars_

_And took your keys_

_And demanded that you stay_

"Look at the stars!" There was a romantic sigh as a small hand pointed up at the night-sky. "They're so pr-pretty. That one looks like a crow!"

Another hand lightly pushed the smaller hand down. "No it doesn't..."

She poked her tongue out at him childishly. "Does so."

"Does not."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does!"

"Doesn't."

"Does so, no returns!"

"Whatever." Kakashi rolled his eyes, seemingly uninterested.

"Ha! Beat you!" Nyoko grinned, eyes lighting up again.

For a single, insane moment he considered what it would be like to lose himself in her golden eyes.

The rattle of keys broke him out of his stupor. His eyes widened.

"Hey! Those are my keys!" He yelled, but she was already darting away.

"C'mon Hatake!" Nyoko called over her shoulder and he growled before chasing after her.

_When every move_

_And each impulse_

_Brings clarity_

_To stay like this_

_Is everything_

_You'll ever need_

"Give me back my keys." He ordered, holding out his hand. Now they were in front of the apartment complex.

"Nuh-uh!" She taunted, jumping out of the way as he lunged for her.

For someone with such short legs, she was very fast, he thought, slightly annoyed.

Nyoko bolted into the main foyer and began to run up the stairs. Sighing, Kakashi followed her.

He found her outside of her apartment, which was thankfully close to his.

"Give me back my keys." He demanded again.

"Not unless you show me what's under your mask." She retorted.

Kakashi paused.

"Or what?" He asked finally.

"I'll tell everyone that you read porn."

Now he froze. "You wouldn't dare."

Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "Try me."

There was a long silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"I'm waiting," groaned Nyoko impatiently.

He sighed. "Fine..."

With a quick movement, he yanked down his mask.

And then she kissed him on the cheek, dropping his keys into his outstretched hand.

He froze.

She smiled and pulled back, retreating back into her apartment. "Goodnight, 'Kashi-kun."

Kakashi stayed there for a long time, fingers grazing the place where she had kissed.

Finally, he shook his head slowly and began walking slowly over to his shared apartment with Gai, an odd look on his face. He even forgot to pull up his mask, though thankfully no one saw him.

And in her apartment, soundly asleep, Nyoko smiled.

_She just might get you lost_

_And she just might leave you torn_

_But she just might save your soul_

_If she gets you any closer_

_Can you believe your eyes?_

_Fin._

A/N: That wasn't horrible, was it? Review? Please?


End file.
